


Will you lie with me and, just forgot the world?

by Asameki



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Based off a snow patrol song, Established Matsukawa Issei/Hanamaki Takahiro, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Nearly Cried, I spent a good ten minutes thinking about how much this song fit them, It's like 12 am, Kissing, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Oh who am I kidding I did, Songfic, This Is STUPID, What a time to be writing fanfiction, chasing cars, these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: Mattsun and Hanamaki spend time alone during training camp





	Will you lie with me and, just forgot the world?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok warning this is just a huge piece of trash  
> Like if you are a talented writer pls make a chasing cars MatsuHana song fic that makes some sense and goes with the song  
> Pls I beg  
> But anyway, it is the best song for MatsuHana and I started crying real tears when I thought of it

_**We'll do it all** _

_**Everything** _

_**On, our own** _

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki found himself outside, sitting under a tree with Mattsun.

They were at a training camp, at it was just after evening practice when Mattsun suggested they sneak off by themselves.

 Hanamaki had quickly agreed, and that's what lead him up to this point.

* * *

_**We don't need** _

**_Anything_ **

**_Or anyone_ **

* * *

 "Hey Mattsun."

"Yeah"

"Why are we out here? I'm not complaining, but the teams gonna wonder where we are."

Mattsun smiled slightly."They'll be fine."

He leaned back against the tree, and grapped his phone.

Hanamaki looked over curiously to see what he was doing, and he saw him click on to the music app.

* * *

 

  _ **If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here** _

_**Would you lie with me and, just forget the world?**_  

* * *

 

He heard a soft tune play, a familiar lyrics play out.

"How cheesey Mattsun." Hanamaki teased lightly.

Mattsun rolled his eyes and sat up. He grabbed Hanamaki's arm, and sang along with the lyrics. _ **"** If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you like with me and, just forget the world."_

Hanamaki rolled his eyes, and leaned into Mattsun's chest.

* * *

_**I don't know quite** _

_**How to say** _

_**How I feel** _

* * *

Hanamaki closed his eyes, and quietly sang along.

Mattsun looked down at the boy under him.

Hanamaki's pink hair was messy from the playing they had done earlier,and from walking up the hill. His eyes were closed, but Mattsun knew if they were opened he would see those eyes he loves so much. He was quietly singing along, and it made Mattsun's heart soar.

 _I'm so whipped,_ He thought. 

* * *

_**Those three words** _

_**Are said to much** _

_**They're not enough**_

 

* * *

Mattsun nestled his face into Hanamaki's shirt, and whispered"I love you Takahiro.".

He could feel Hanamaki's blush,  and laughed slightly at it.

"Any other cheesey plans for me Mr.Romance?" Hanamaki asked, lifting his head up.

Mattsun rolled his eyes, before laying down and taking Hanamaki with his before the next verse.

 

* * *

 

  _ **If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here** _

_**Would you lie with me and, just forget the world** _

 

* * *

Mattsun grabbed Hanamaki's hand as they sang the verse together, both feeling calm and in love.

 A gentle breeze blew over them, and Mattsun felt a smile tugging his lips.

* * *

 

  ** _Forget what we're told_**

**_Before we get to old_ **

**_Show me a garden that's_ **

**_Bursting into life_ **

 

* * *

Mattsun jolted when he remembered what he brought with him.

He reached over to his bag, and brought out a red and pink flower crown. He attempted to put it on Hanamaki without him noticing, but failed when he felt the boy move a little.

"What are you doing?"

Mattsun grinned slightly."Making you look pretty of course."

"Like I'm not already drop dead gorgeous"after he said that, he struck a ridiculous pose, one hand behind his head, another in the air and one leg in the air. He was obviously trying to keep the grin off his face when doing it.

 

* * *

 

 ** _Lets waste time_**  

_**Chasing cars** _

**_Around our heads_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Mattsun reached over, and kissed Hanamaki softly. Hanamaki brought his leg down, and kissed back.

Mattsun layed back down, and Hanamki layed arcoss his cheast, with Mattsun's arm around him.

The sang along to the song quietly, enjoying the calmness and each other.

 

* * *

_**I need your grace** _

_**To remind me** _

_**To find my own** _

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki turned his head over to look at Mattsun, when he realized Mattsun was stareing at him."What?"

Mattsun smiled slightly, and said "Nothing."

Mattsun attempted to adjust the flower crown on Hanamaki's head, but ended up making it completely lopsided.

Hanamaki giggled slightly at that, saying "Nice job, Mattsun, could have done it without you."

Mattsun just smiled and rolled his eyes

* * *

  _ **If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here** _

_**Would you like with me and, just forget the world** _

* * *

 The just layed there peacefully, and Hanamaki thought about how much he loved Mattsun.

He loves his stupid jokes, he loved the way they could just talk with no problem, he loved the expression he would make while looking at him, he loved everything about him.

"Aw, I love you too babe."

 

 Hanamaki hadn't realized that he had been talking out loud, and he hid his face in Mattsun's cheast.

 

* * *

_**Forget what we're told** _

_**Before we get to old** _

_**Show me a garden that's, bursting into life** _

 

* * *

 

 Mattsun laughed at Hanamki slightly, and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love your stupid jokes too. And your Adorable smile, and the way you hide when you blush."

Hanamki hid himself even deeper.

 

 

* * *

_**All that I am** _

_**All that I ever was** _

_**Is here in your perfect eyes, there all I can see** _

* * *

 

Mattsun pulled Hanamaki off his chest, an looked him in the eyes.

He started singing along, not taking his eyes off of Hanamaki as he does.

Hanamaki tries to hide his face in his hands, but Mattsun moved them away, so he could look at his boyfriend.

Hanamaki's cheeks were completely flushed, and he was doing a slight pout.

Mattsun smiled.

* * *

  ** _I don't know where_**

**_Confused about how as well_ **

**_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_ **

 

* * *

 

"How long have you been planning this"Hanamaki asked.

Mattsun shrugged."I really didn't. The only planned thing" he reached over to fix his flower crown again"Was the flowers and being together. But here's an idea." He stood up, and brought Hanamaki up with him. He and Hanamaki swayed softly to the music, not a care in the world.

* * *

**_If I lay here_ **

**_If I just lay here_ **

**_Would you lie with me and, just forget the world_**

 

* * *

 

 As the song ended, that sat back down, and wrapped their arms around each other.

As the next song started playing, which they recognized to be "Drops of Jupiter" by Train, they leaned back and fell asleep in each other's arms, which is how Yahaba found them later on when it was night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH THIS WAS SO TERRIBLE IM SORRY  
> But seriously, chasing cars fits MatsuHana so much.  
> I'd also like to say happy birthday to one of my favorite Tumblr users, Erin who is "sonofaquiznak" on Tumblr, they do amazing headcanons!  
> So happy birthday Erin, and thank you everyone for reading!  
> Also, this was completely un-betaed, so tell me any mistakes you find  
> Give me ideas of what to write on my tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asameki


End file.
